


Stalker

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [23]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Requested.





	Stalker

“ _ Please,  _ just leave me alone.” You pleaded, walking into the forest at a quick pace. You clung to the strap of your satchel, hoping he wouldn’t follow you into the woods. But of course, he did. He didn’t know when to quit.

 

This man. You hadn’t even caught his name. He was just so…  _ Insistent _ . Was this stalking? You tried to convince yourself it wasn’t, but he was trailing behind you, following you wherever you went. You’d warned him that you had a boyfriend. You’d given him the chance to back off, but it was getting out of hand. It was time to get Muriel involved.

 

Everytime you heard his footsteps, your pace quickened, until you were running, holding your satchel to your chest so it wouldn’t smack against your side. You were almost there, almost…

 

You saw the hut. You wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but you wouldn’t until you were across the door’s threshold. 

 

The second your hand touched the door, a hand firmly grasped around your wrist. You looked back momentarily at the man, and any scream for help got caught in your throat. Before he could do anything, you kicked forward against the door, hopefully alerting Muriel too your presence. The man paused, and it felt like time halted, until the door finally opened.

 

Muriel peeked out, but the moment he noticed the hand around your wrist, the door fully opened. Muriel took a step out, straightening his posture as much as possible, stood at full height, looking down at the man. This was the first time you’d ever seen Muriel use his size to purposely intimidate someone. Muriel reached his hand out, carefully pulling the man’s hand away from your wrist. He took another step forward, forcing the man back. 

 

Muriel’s face was set with the meanest glare you’d ever seen him muster. You’d be terrified if you were on the receiving end of it. Muriel gently put a hand on your elbow, gently pulling you towards him, to his side. And finally, he broke the silence.

“ _ Leave. _ ” That’s all he needed to say to get the man sprinting. 

 

You both watched him until he was out of sight, and then Muriel turned, demeanor changed completely. “Are you okay?” All of Muriel’s usual shyness and hesitation was pushed aside. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” You couldn’t manage an answer in that moment. You were still trembling. Muriel seemed to understand, taking a breath. “Here, let me see your wrist.” 

 

Muriel looked you over, mostly focusing on your wrist. It was a bit red, but probably wouldn’t bruise. Muriel looked relieved, his large hands gently holding your wrist. “I’m… Glad you came to me.” Muriel told you, his thumbs gently stroking the red marks left on you. You managed a smile, and a single nod. Of course you’d go to him. You knew he’d protect you, no matter what.

 

Muriel gently moved one hand to the small of your back. “Please… Stay. I wouldn’t feel right if you went back right now.” You managed another nod, before going into the hut.


End file.
